The Children of Durin
by tuuliii
Summary: A short Dis centered story about her and her brothers during their exile.


**AN: After a long while I'm posting something! I know that no one reads my stories and I never write about same fandoms for long. This small story was written for an english class and therefore has been beta read by my teacher. These days I am absolute trash for Tolkien and I think this won't be the only story I'll write about The Hobbit or LOTR. Somehow I've always been intrigued by Dis and her story so here we are!**

 **Disclamer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Dis was cold. The tent she shared with her brothers and parents was not the warmest place to sleep. Sometimes they would rent houses from the villages of men, but they never stayed there for long. They were in exile and that meant that they were constantly on the move. Whether she liked it or not.

Usually she would sleep with her back against her older brother but tonight he wasn't there to share his warmth with her. He was out there in the dark, guarding their camp with her cousins.

Dis sat up and put on her coat, carefully not to wake her parents. Once she was out of the tent she stretched her back and looked up to the sky. It was full of stars. It never failed to amaze her. How beautiful the sky was. The brightest star in the sky was shining right above them. Erendil was its name and the elves, their enemies, loved it the most. There were many things in the world Dis did not yet understand and the hatred between her race and the elves was one of those. She thought of them as beautiful and noble creatures. Just because they had been rejected by one elf king didn't mean that they were all evil.

She knew that there had been disagreements between them before, but they could have been solved…couldn't they? She wanted to learn more about the world, but their current situation didn't allow that. If she would've had grown up as a princess she would've been able to learn all the things she wanted. Dis spoke the common tongue fluently but was only capable of writing and reading in the dwarven language.

A sudden burst of laughter brought Dis back from her thoughts. She couldn't see anyone, but she was able to see a glow behind the trees. She also recognised her brothers' voice. They were both sitting around a campfire. Guarding indeed.

Frerin was the first one to notice her. "Hey Dis! What are you doing up so late?" He asked. "It was cold, and I couldn't sleep." She answered and sat between her brothers. "You shouldn't wander here alone. Especially when it's dark. Mother and father would kill me if something happened to you." Thorin said with in a strict voice.

"What are you afraid of? That orcs will come and kill me? Please…I'm not a dwarfling anymore."

Thorin looked at his sister strictly. "Stop that. You're a princess, Dis. The princess of Erebor, and that means you'll have to behave like one!" He hissed at her. "No, you stop that! I'm not a princess! At least not anymore. What do we have? Nothing. We just wonder wander here in the wilderness without a destination." Dis wailed at him and wrapped the coat tighter around her. To be honest she was quite tired of not having a permanent home.

At this point Frerin joined in their conversation. He had always been the fun one. While Thorin was the eldest and the most responsible of the three of them, Frerin was reckless and fun loving. What about Dis then? Well…she was a mixture of both. She was the youngest of them and had been just a small child of 15 when Erebor had been lost to the dragon. She had little memory of the place. The only thing she really remembered were the desperate screams that had echoed through the halls when her mother, the queen had run out of the mountain with her. Since that day they had wondered in exile, looking for work and a place to stay. It had been so long... She would become of age in 15 years and would be able to marry. If she ever found her one…

"We will find our destination soon enough." Frerin said. "Then we will have a home and everything's going to be alright. We can go on with our lives and enjoy having a simpler life that than what we could've had back at Erebor. We might end up in the Iron Hills, or Blue Mountains, and I'm pretty sure we'll find our place eventually. The Maker wouldn't want his children to suffer, I'm sure." He continued and put his hand around his sister's shoulders. Frerin knew she was telling her white lies. He wasn't sure about anything, but if it made his sister feel better, then he would go for it. They were the children of Durin, and they needed to stick together.

"Now let's just sit here, enjoy the fire and the stars and then when our shift ends, we'll go to sleep, okay? We'll have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Frerin said. Soon also Thorin's arms found Dis' shoulders and the three of them enjoyed the warmth of the fire.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you liked this short story. If you have a few seconds to spare, please review. It would probably make my day:) Tuuli, xxx**


End file.
